superherocinemasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kara Zor - El (1978 - Donnerverse)
Kara Zor - El is the Kryptonian identity of Linda Lee/ Supergirl. She has all the powers of her cousin Superman. She was a few years younger, and survived the destruction of Krypton thanks to the fact that the city she and her father Zor - El, live in was transported to another dimension, before Krypton exploded. Biography Supergirl Argo City Kara Zor - El lives in an isolated community, a Kryptonian city called Argo City, in a pocket of trans-dimensional space. Zaltar allows Kara to see a unique item known as the Omegahedron, which he has borrowed without the knowledge of the city government, and which can infuse an artificial structure with life. She uses it under the tutelage of Zaltar to make a dragonfly-like creature; this creature breaches a window of the community and in the decompression that follows, the Omegahedron (which also powers the city) is sucked out into space. Kara follows it to Earth in an effort to recover it and save the city, which will die without it. Searh and Retrieval Using a vehicle called the binary chute to travel between dimensions, Kara arrives on Earth in the form of Supergirl, wearing a female variant of Superman's uniform. She discovers that she has superpowers as she deals with some rather unfortunate characters wishing to do her harm. Finding herself outside an all - girls prep school, Kara disguises herself in the form of a young Earth girl named Linda Lee and gains admittance into the school, where she becomes a roommate to Lois Lane's sister Lucy, identifying herself as the cousin of Clark Kent. She uses a special bracelet on her wrist to track down the location of the Omegahedron, which leads her to the same town the prep school is in. As Linda and Lucy eat out at a restaurant with Jimmy Olsen, Linda spots a runaway construction scooper wreaking havoc all over the street and carrying a young man, barely conscious. She springs into action as Supergirl to stop the runaway scooper and rescue the man, who ends up falling in love with her. Return This brings her to the attention of a witch named Selena, who has used a magical spell on the man named Ethan in order for him to fall in love with her, and ends up falling for Kara. Using the power she acquired from the Omegahedron, Selena draws Kara to her and traps her in the Phantom Zone, where she finds out Zaltar was imprisoned in due to his stealing the Omegahedron and causing it to be cast to Earth. Zaltar risks his life to help Supergirl escape from the Phantom Zone, who returns to Earth, regains her powers, and defeats Selena. Ethan admits his love for Kara, but knows it is possible he may never see her again and understands she must save Argo City. She returns to the trans-dimensional world which lights up again as she brings along the Omegahedron. Personality Traits Kara is still young, but she is quite serious for her age. Powers and Abilities Powers All of Kara's powers are a result of her alien nature, she is easily one of the strongest and most powerful characters in her universe. Solar Battery: This ability is the primal core from which all of Kara's superhuman powers and abilities manifest from. The interior of his body stores sunlight emitted from the Earth's yellow sun, and seems to operate like a battery. *' Superhuman Strength:' Kara can easily heft an airliner with her strength though this was never demonstrated, her cousin has done so. So it is assumed she can as well. **' Superhuman Leaps:' Kara can jump vast distances with a single bound, though this was never demonstrated, her cousin has done so as a child. So it's obvious she is capable of such feats as well. *' Invulnerability:' Kara is completely invulnerable to pretty much everything except various kinds of Kryptonite, red sun radiation, and cosmic weapons and organisms. **'Fire Immunity:' Kara is completely immune to fire as she will not catch fire or be smolded by it. **'Heat Immunity:' Kara is very resistant to heat from the sun in particular. **'Cold Immunity:' Kara is immune to cold temperature of any level, though she can still be frozen, she will not freeze to death, and will only be detained. *' Superhuman Speed:' Kara can run at very fast speeds, at least as fast as a "speeding bullet" I would assume. **' Flight:' Kara can fly very fast. She should be able to reverse the earths rotation with her speed, though this was never demonstrated, her cousin has done so. So it is assumed she can as well. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Kara can hear up to at least 1 mile, as her cousin is. *' Superhuman Breath:' Kara can create large bursts of wind with her powerful lungs. **' Arctic Breath:' Clark can freeze thing with just his breath. *' Heat Vision:' Kara can melt or destroy stuff with a glance. *' X - Ray Vision:' Kara can see through anything, but lead. Abilities Formidable Combatant: Kara is a very formidable combatant with her powers of strength, invulnerability, and speed. Strength Level Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Kara can easily heft an airliner (weighing about 1 000 tons, remember a tank weights 100 and a whale weights 1 000, and sooo that's why) Relationships Linda Lee - Her civilian identity Supergirl - Her hero identity. *Kal-El/ Clark Kent/ Superman - Cousin *Jor-El - Uncle. (Deceased) *Lara Lor-Van - Aunt. (Deceased) *Zor-El - Father *James "Jimmy" Olsen - Love ineterest *Selena - Nemesis Appearances/ Actors Canon (1 film) *''Supergirl'' (first appearance) - Helen Slater